


Fuck me... I mean you! Fuck you!

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexaweek 2020 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexaweek2020, Clexaweek2020 Day 4, Day 4 Roommates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Minor Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Minor Costia/Lexa (The 100), Ranya is so horny, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and Clexa too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Clarke and Lexa had hated each other the whole high school, every year more and more. Since last year, on junior, when their two best friends became girlfriends, their hate for each other had just grown faster. On a scholar trip the class is stuck in the middle of nowhere and professor Kane had rent some rooms in a nearby motel, Raven and Anya wants to share room, leaving Clarke and Lexa to do the same. Who will win the bet? Anya who said they're going to kill each other before midnight, or Raven who said they won't keep their hand to themself.
Relationships: Anya & Lexa (The 100), Anya & Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexaweek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	Fuck me... I mean you! Fuck you!

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really enjoyed writing this, I don't know if it counts as roommates but I really don't care.  
> I hope you have fun with this, I really hope you like it.  
> All mistakes are mine.

_**Day 4 Roommates** _

Lexa was so annoyed, she was stuck between the window of the bus and her best friend, Anya, making out with her girlfriend, the only reason she haven't kick Anya's ass, is because that's the only thing keeping Costia away from her. Costia, her long-time crush and now ex-girlfriend. They dated for a year until Costia cheated on her, she broke up with her, but Costia didn't stop, she needed her back, so she was always stalking her, trying to talk to her, trying to flirt with her, it was seriously annoying.

Two seats away from Lexa, at the other side of the making-out-couple, it was Clarke, as annoyed as Lexa or more. She was sitting between Raven and Niylah, Raven too busy with her tongue on Anya's throat, and Niylah trying to flirt with her, that wasn't new, They hook up on a party and Niylah seemed to had fallen in love with her, Clarke doesn't want to hurt her... but is really annoying- and sex wasn't _that_ good as Niylah tells everyone- it was her first time with a girl and she just didn't want her second to be with her too.

They were on a trip, to who know where, on an old scholar bus; it seemed like every second they were going slower until the bus finally stopped "Kids, a bit of trouble here, there is a service station close, we are walking there and waiting until we can fix the bus" professor Kane said in loud voice for everyone to hear, a lot of groans resonated inside the bus "I know, I know, but there's nothing else we can do, so at least you want to burn yourself inside here, we're _all"_ He glared at Raven and Anya "Walking to the service station. Now."

Everyone stood and started climbing off the bus. As soon as they get to the station Kane told them the bus wasn't been fixed until tomorrow morning so they will have to stay in a nearly Motel. Nyilah and Costia grinned at Clarke and Lexa's side, Raven and Anya long gone to the "bathroom" leaving the best company for the two annoyed girls.

"Come on, Lex, I know you hate her, why do you keep yourself by her side if Anya is not here" Costia said pointing at where Clarke was sitting by her side on the picnic table "We could be having way more fun together" she added flirtatiously.

"Because I'd rather spend time with that annoying blonde asshole, than with the flirty lair asking" Lexa replied not even looking at her, and ignoring the last part.

"Hey, Costia?" Clarke asked leaning to look at the brunette, when Niylah was finally gone for something to drink "Not that is any of my business, but why don't you go try something new? Niylah was going to buy a coke" The blonde shrugged.

Costia looked at her doubtfully, then she looked at Lexa who was still ignoring her before buffing and walking away "Wow, you're so useless" Clarke chuckled.

"Excuse _you_?" Lexa turned to look at Clarke; she seriously, couldn't stand her.

Clarke chuckled again "It took you a whole month to realized she was cheating on you, and now you don't even reject her properly"

"I have told her _'no'_ in every possible way, I haven't been two moth avoiding her to not tell her I don't want to sleep with her again" Lexa counterattacked.

Clarke snorted "I just... I don't want to hurt her... not that is any of _your_ business, but I'm not getting hurt like you" Lexa rolled her eyes and snorted too.

When Anya and Raven came back they were just about to kill each other "I prefer that than been a _little princess on trouble!"_ Yelled Lexa back when the blonde called her _'lonely useless Commander'._

"Oookay" Raven said when she approached to Clarke's side "We're gonna calm down" she looked first at Clarke who was clenching her jaw and fists, and then at Lexa who was now been held by Anya.

"What did Kane said?" Anya asked ignoring the situation.

Lexa got loose of Anya's hold with a huff and informed the couple about the situation, she was so pissed by Clarke's attitude that she didn't notice the big grins on the faces of the couple. On their way to the Motel they took their normal positions, Clarke by Raven's side, walking hand in hand with Anya, and Lexa on the other end.

"Okay everybody" Kane called at the center of the parking of the Motel "Choose your partner and come for a key, there are tables, as you can see around, if your prefer to stay outside by now is okay, but I want everyone inside at nine. Got it?"

People hummed in agreement as they start walking to take their keys, Anya walked with Lexa to take a key "Lex..."

"Don't you dare taking a key for you and Raven" the brunette interrupted her looking mad.

"Lex, I'm gonna be clear. I _will_ fuck with my girlfriend here, now I'm giving you the choice of not been in that room when it happen."

"Anya, I swear-"

"No, Lexa. You're not stopping this, so now choose, you stay with _Blondie_ or with the little bitch of your _ex_?"

Raven turned to look at the her best friend after Anya and Lexa leaved "Clarke I really, really love you... but I can't lose the opportunity of have a sex with my girlfriend in a motel... for free!"

Clarke looked with narrowed eyes at her best friend "Raven..."

"Look if you don't want to shear with Lexa you can do it with Niylah..."

"Raven that's not better! Don't you dare!" she hissed.

"Please, please, Clarke I beg you, to don't be mad at me, but... I don't want to sound rude... but you know that even if we take separate rooms we'll fuck in one."

"I'm definitely mad at you, Raven. Do not leave me alone!"

"You won't be alone just-"

"Raven, no! I won't-"

"Let's go, Griffin, you won't win that fight" Lexa approached them with a key in her hand, Anya right behind her.

"Wha-"

"Hey, Clarke, I'm sure Raven already told you that she's going to abandon you... do you wanna shear?" Niylah asked in an annoying flirtatiously tone.

Clarke looked at her with wide eyes, she put on her best friendly smile and said "No, sorry I already have a partner" she smiled again and turned to look at Lexa "Let's go, Woods." Anya and Raven grinned at each other, looking at her best friends walk away and walked to their own room.

As soon as they made it to the room they saw the queen bed and sighed "I'll take a shower" Clarke said throwing her bag to the bed and entering the bathroom.

Lexa sighed again and closed her eyes for a minute _'Clarke's better than Costia, Clarke's better than Costia'_ she repeated to herself over and over again as she moved to sat on the bed, she took her book from her backpack and resting against the headboard.

A few minutes later Clarke exited the bathroom and saw Lexa reading a book on the other side of the bed, she rolled her eyes, she get why Raven liked Anya- she was annoying like hell just like her- but she couldn't get how Anya and Lexa were best friend, they were like totally different, Anya liked to go to parties and break the rules, and Lexa liked to studied and for what she knew had never broke a rule on propose.

She walked to her bag, with the towel around her body and started looking of a bra. She jumped when she spiked her finger with something "Shit!" She shook her hand in pain and kept looking.

Lexa looked up when Clarke hissed and saw the exact moment when the towel fell; she opened her eyes wide, she was supposed to look away, but she was so gay and Clarke breasts were at discover now and she just couldn't think.

It seemed like Clarke haven't even noticed that the towel wasn't on her body anymore, but Lexa totally did _'Stop staring, Lexa. Don't be creepy, you hate her'_ she looked back at her book just in time for Clarke to rise her gaze. The brunette just stared at the letters with wide eyes.

Clarke though she saw Lexa looking, and the though didn't go away when she saw the tight grip the brunette had on her book and the way her eyes were so wide open. Clarke frowned for a second leaning her head to the side when she realized.

The towel was on the floor. Lexa _was_ looking, and saw her _naked._ Clarke kneeled and put the towel back in place. Surprisingly, she wasn't ashamed. When she had called Lexa a useless, she meant it, she knew how Lexa could be around hot girls- and Clarke was definitely a hot girls- and Lexa had just seen her naked, also, for the look in Lexa's face she was defensibly having a hard time trying not to look again.

Clarke grinned to herself as she found the bra and put above her breasts and the towel. She dressed just in time for professor Kane to knock on the door "Girls, come down to dinner" Lexa left her book on the nightstand, took her phone and exited the room in a rush. Clarke grinned wider as she took her phone and the keys Lexa left on the bed, before going out too.

On the picnic tables, Kane was delivering the food. Clarke sat on the same table that Lexa right in front of her, with two chairs between them in one side- for Raven and Anya- and other two on the other, Clarke was wishing Monty and jasper sat by their sides, but the universe wasn't helping; instead, Costia and Niylah took the places.

Clarke and Lexa sighed at the same time, but fortunately Anya and Raven sat too and the two not-part-of-the-group girls could spoke "Hey, bestie!" Raven greeted at the blonde who just throw her a dead look. "How is the best person in the world doing?"

Clarke was about to say something like _'Wanting to leave you a mark worst that the hickey Anya leave on your neck but with a bat'_ but Raven tilted her head to Niylah and raised her brows so she said "Not so bad..." she looked at Lexa "She's not so annoying after all"

Lexa snorted "I don't shear the feeling"

Clarke leaned on the table, crossing her arms so her boobs were pressed together; her cleavage letting no space for imagination "You sure about that?" she asked flirtatiously, winking her eye, that dragged effectively Lexa's attention to her boobs and made her blush a little. The brunette snorted and rolled her eyes.

Raven grinned and the two girls and leaned to Anya's ear "I need to talk with Clarke... help me?" she said kissing her cheek. Anya looked at her confused, but only nodded before standing and saying "Lex, join me to see if we can get extra food."

The two friend had something like and eye conversation and Lexa finally stood, before they could go farer Costia stood too "I'll go with you" Lexa rolled her eyes, but Anya didn't let her complain.

Raven next step was to banish Niylah, but at different that what she would like to do with Costia she couldn't be rude with Niylah, she haven't done anything wrong, so she tried been nice "Hey, Niylah... Could you bring Clarke a cup of ice tea?"

Clarke looked at her friend frowning. When Raven looked back they started an eye-best-friends-conversation.

_'What are you doing?! You can't use Niylah to get a free tea'_

_'Please, she's drooling for you, and we got to be alone. Got a better idea?'_

Clarke tuned to look at Niylah "Please?"

The taller blonde smiled charmingly and stood from the table "Of course" she said before walking away.

"Split it out, Griff, what was that with the Commander?"

"Fine" Clarke rolled her eyes "I took a shower when we..."

"Oh my God! She got to the shower with you and you guys..."

"Raven shut up, or I won't tell you anything!" the Latina pressed her lips together and nodded "Okay so I got out of the shower and started looking for my bra with the towel around me, then I spiked my finger with something and, I guess, my towel fell from my body" Raven's mouth fell open in surprise with a big grin "but I didn't realized, I kept looking and, I... I think Lexa was looking, but I'm not sure... I mean I guess she did 'cause she haven't ever play attention to my cleavage, before" Clarke shrugged.

Raven nodded slowly "Alright... what are you gonna do about it?"

Clarke shrugged and looked around, she leaned closer to Raven and spoke again "I was thinking of use it to avoid Niylah, if I make her think I'm in something with Lexa she may back away... and, I don't know, maybe actually help Lexa by pushing Costia away, and..."

"And then Costia and Niylah can bang!"

"Shhhh!! Yes Rae, that's what I was thinking... on the service station I think they kinda made out, so... if I convince Lexa it could work."

Raven nodded again thinking "Okay... what about you getting laid?"

Clarke frowned and narrowed her eyes "What?"

"Are you seriously telling me you've got the chance to free us of the uncomfortable sexual tension between you two... and won't use it?"

"What? Raven what are you talking about? There’s no sexual tension." The Latina rolled her eyes.

"Clarke pleassse! Everybody knows it! And even if you say you don't want to bang her you know you do. I was with you and your drunk ass after a fight with her and you were saying you wanted to ate her out till couldn't remember her own name."

Clarke eye opened wide "Shut the fuck up!" she hit her friend on the arm.

"Ouch! My point is... she's hot, you're hot, now she's drooling 'cause she saw your boobs; you got the excuse of pretending thanks to your owns mistakes, just use it, don't ask, just act." Clarke just looked at her friend trying to get the idea on her head "Besides... I'm pretty sure the Lexa is as Commanding in bed as she is in the field."

Clarke was going to say something else, but all the girls returned with the food, so she closed her mouth. She though about it for a while and decided to go with it ' _what can go wrong, Lexa is already staring at your boobs'_

During dinner, Clarke managed to sat between Costia and Lexa, separating the brunette from her annoying ex, and putting some distance between Niylah and herself. Costia was still trying to flirt with Lexa, but with Raven and Anya talking all the time, Niylah trying to flirt with Clarke on one side and Clarke on the other touching Lexa all the time, and moving so the brunette was obligate to look at her cleavage; it was kind of hard.

Lexa noticed what Clarke was doing, or so she though. Clarke was a really good distraction from Costia, and every second she could see how much jealous her ex-girlfriend became because of Clarke. She herself wasn't doing much she looked like a useless lesbian that couldn't take her eyes off the cleavage of the girl she just saw naked. Nothing hard to pretend- she wasn't even pretending.

At the end everyone took their thing to the thrash, Raven and Anya left quickly and Niylah walked close to Clarke but before she could say something Clarke stood by Lexa's side, making sure her chest was pressed against the brunette's arm.

At the contact, Lexa looked down at the blonde's cleavage as Clarke spoke with a grin "I'll head back to the room... I'm tired" she said in a low voice and saw how Lexa's eyes darkened.

Niylah didn't pushed, but when Clarke started walking and Lexa followed the movement of her ass with her eyes, Costia spoke "Lex, wanna stay or... come to my room" she lowered her voice and stepped closer, but Lexa didn't looked at her, she actually stepped back still looking at Clarke's ass.

"No... I'm ga-fine" she closed her eye _'Yes, Lex, you're hella gay, calm down'_ she shook her head and walked behind Clarke, she noticed the obvious attempt of Clarke to pop her hips in a sexy way as she walked.

 _'Fine, two can play the same game'_ she thought when they made it to the room, Clarke stood in her side of the bed and Lexa took her own t-shirt off. She saw how Clarke immediately looked at her abs and her eyes darkened. She hid her grin as she leaned on the floor and started making pushups, only on her sport bra.

Clarke stood looking at the brunette for one more minute and then sat on the bed checking her phone. Less than five minutes later they heard three knock on the door, Clarke ignored them; Lexa was closer to the door she could open.

The blonde looked up when Lexa didn't stop her pushups, and more knock sounded on the door; Clarke frowned just in time for Lexa to rise from the floor. The blonde looked at the brunette's bit-sweaty abs, and wetted her lips unconsciously. She could feel Lexa staring back, so she stood and walked to the bathroom _'this game is getting harder.'_

More knock sounded on the door and Lexa finally opened, knowing who was behind the door, she didn't bother in put a t-shirt on "Costia" she greeted in a not-so-nice tone.

Clarke was leaning against the bathroom's door when she heard Costia's name _'Time to complete this plan'_ she messed her hair looking at the mirror and opened quietly the door; she took her t-shirt off and threw it to the floor. She walked slowly to Lexa who was hearing Costia talk, leaning against the wall beside the door, which was opened just at the width of Lexa's body.

Clarke stood behind Lexa; she passed her arms around the brunette's waist and kissed her uncovered neck. Lexa tensed but tilted her head a bit to he side "Clarke..." she warned.

Clarke bit under her tiny ear and whispered "Is no one important..." she ran her left hand up to her shoulder, and tightened her grip on Lexa's hip with the other hand "Come back..."

Lexa clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on the door, and her right and free hand she grabbed the side of Clarke thigh. Costia snorted "Please, you won't push me away by a _lame_ _act_ " Costia wanted to believe what she was saying but she could see the dilated pupils of the two girls in front of her.

Clarke leaved Lexa's neck and rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder and looked at the girl in front of them "I have this..." she squeezed Lexa's abs and the brunette squeezed her thigh "to myself..." she bit the lobe of Lexa's ear "There's no need to act..." with that, Lexa moved her hand further back and squeezed her ass, making Clarke bit her lip.

"Not at all" Lexa said turning to capture Clarke's lips between her owns; she closed the door with her foot and moved both her hands to the blonde's ass, ignoring Costia on the other side of the door. Clarke pushed her against the door making it sound and depending the kiss, the blonde moved her hand to Lexa's abs and the brunette raised her hands to unclasp her bra before moving her hand to cup her boobs; the blonde moaned when Lexa squeezed her breasts and then rubbed her hard nipples.

The brunette pushed her till her knees hit the edge of the bed while sucking her tongue. Without breaking the kiss, they climbed the bed with Lexa on top. The brunette moved her mouth to Clarke's nipples and the blonde ran her nails down Lexa's back with a moan as the brunette started unbuttoning her pants. She was about to take the pants off when they heard three knock on the door.

Lexa looked back with narrowed eyes and just then she realized she was out of breath, just like Clarke "Clarke, Lexa, is professor Kane, can you open please" the eyes of both girls opened wide as they jumped off the bed, Clarke took her bra and t-shirt from the floor and ran to the bathroom. Lexa took a deep breath and opened the door "Good night, professor Kane" She greeted, but soon frowned when she saw Costia by his side.

"See, she's not even using a t-shirt!" Costia pointed.

"Good night, Lexa, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to make sure everything was okay... Costia here said you and Clarke were doing... inappropriate things" Lexa raised her brows with a _'Are you serious'_ look "I'm more here to know you're not... killing each other" Kane half joked "Where is Clarke?"

"On the bathroom" she pointed with her thumb to the left side of the room "And for the record, we're not killing each other, I was doing some pushups and Griffin was... lazing, before she went to the bathroom" Lexa rolled her eyes in signal of annoyance just at the mention of the girl's name- even if now she just wanted to close the door and eat her out.

"That's bullshit! You two were about to fuck!"

"Costia, you can go back to your room."

"But-"

"Now" Kane ordered and Costia closed her mouth before leaving angrily "Good night, Lexa. I'm sorry again."

"Don't worry professor Kane" Lexa nodded and waited for Kane to be out of sight to close the door and lean against it with a sigh. Clarke exited the bathroom when she head the door closing, and saw Lexa leaning against it with closed eyes.

"All clear?" she asked sitting on the corned of the bed.

Lexa nodded and opened her eyes, right before frowning "Is there a logical reason you're still wearing your pants, and now also a t-shirt?"

Clarke grinned and shrugged "I wanted you to take them off" she bit her lip.

"Then I'll take them off" she said walking to Clarke, she took the hem of the t-shirt and took it off, luckily for her, Clarke didn't put her bra back so she joined their mouths again and pushed the blonde back to the bed. As they adjusted on the bed they pushed Clarke's pants to the floor and Lexa's followed quickly.

Clarke wanted to take Lexa's sport bra off, but the brunette lowered her mouth and started sucking her nipple again; she moaned and crossed her legs behind Lexa's back seeking friction, and moved her hands to cup the brunette's hair. When Lexa moved her mouth to the other nipple the song _Radioactive_ from _Imagine Dragons_ started playing on Clarke's phone indicating a call from Raven.

"You got to be kidding!" the blonde complained "Ah!" she moaned when Lexa bit her hard nipple. She took the phone from the nightstand and answered the phone "What?!"

_"Hey, someone is grumpy again? Did the Commander reject your proposal?"_

Clarke was about to answer but when she opened her mouth Lexa ran her flat tongue down her stoma "Fuck..."she sighed-moaned before biting her lip.

 _"Oh, she totally accepted! Babe, you own me ten! Well I'll lea-"_ Clarke hung up before Raven could continue, she dropped the phone to the floor and moved her hands to the shoulder of the woman above her. By now Lexa's hands were on her hips, asking for permission to take the underwear off and her mouth was sucking on Clarke's thigh.

Clarke raised her hips letting the brunette take her underwear down her legs, Lexa pushed the blonde's knees open and looked right into her core, she licked her lips _'Can I be gayer?'_ she asked herself before sinking her mouth on Clarke's core.

"Fuck!" the blonde moaned loud, pulling her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes "Ah, shit!" Lexa held her hips in place making impossible for her to raise them in search of more contact, which was kind of impossible considering Lexa's mouth was all over her pussy.

"Damn, Clarke you taste so good" Lexa muttered when she raised to breath, she inserted two fingers in Clarke before start sucking her clit.

"Ah, fuck! Yeah, don't stop!" Clarke was moaning and arching her back as she squeezed Lexa's hair. With fingers curling inside of her, an expert tongue working on her clit and a shameful amount of time; Clarke came screaming the brunette’s name and shaking like she had never done- definitely, the best orgasm of her short life.

As Clarke came down, Lexa licked her thighs cleaning the mess she had made, then, she moved kissing on Clarke's midsection before leaning by the blonde's side, looking at he with a grin on her face.

Clarke opened her eyes after long minutes and turned to see the big grin on the brunette's face "Oh, shut up" she muttered turning her head and closing her eyes again.

"First, I haven't said anything. And second, are you always like that or I'm just _that_ good?" Clarke would never admit it but she liked the new flirty Lexa.

Clarke sighed and went straight with the answer "Guys never use their mouth, nor fingers, and..." She sighed again opening her eyes "Niylah wasn't... good... at all" she frowned, the only time she had said that out loud was with Raven- and they were both drunk.

Lexa chuckled by her side and she turned to look at her with a tiny smile, then she leaned and kissed her. Lexa answered the kiss letting Clarke suck on her lower lip. The blonde moved and sat on top of Lexa moving her hand to the girl's abs and letting her cup her boobs again. Clarke moaned when her clit rubbed against Lexa's hard abs, she wanted to stay there forever, but she was going to make Lexa come as hard as she did.

Clarke kept going down until her face was right between Lexa's thighs, she did this with Niylah but she certainly didn't much of enjoyed it; the dirty blonde was holding her hair to tight and trying to control on her movement. So she was more than pleased when she licked Lexa's folds and the brunette moved her hand to grip the sheet and she let her head fall on the pillow; holding a moan.

Clarke smirked at the reaction, and that gave her courage; she put her hands on Lexa's thighs and pushed further open. She licked from Lexa's entrance till her pulsing clit, and the slowest pace, and this time the brunette couldn’t held the slow moan that left her mouth as she arched her back.

Clarke proceeded to establish a pace; she sucked on the brunette's clit gently for a minute before lowering her tongue and entering, before going back to her clit. Bit by bit the blonde stayed more and more with her tongue inside Lexa, and the brunette started losing control; her hips started to move by their own, lifting erratically seeking friction.

As Clarke started feeling the brunette's wall clench around her tongue, she moved to passionately suck on her clit as she buried to fingers inside of Lexa.

"Ahh, fuck, Clarke!"

The blonde speeded her pace sucking harder and pushing harder.

"Fuck! Shit! Clarrrkee!"

Lexa came hard; arching her back as she started to shake against the bed and her hips jumped almost banging the blonde's face. So Clarke, who had no intention in stopping, moved her right hand to held the brunette's hips down to the sheet as she guided her to a second, even stronger orgasm.

When she felt that Lexa's breath were too fast she slowed her pace, lowering the brunette from her high, before completely stopping. She licked Lexa's thighs quickly before kissing her way back up the tan body and kissed her so she could taste herself on her mouth.

They both moaned in the kiss as their tongues met, they only separated when Lexa could feel her own taste on the blonde's mouth. Clarke leaned above Lexa, resting her hand on her shoulder as the brunette rubbed her back.

"So... just to check... you accept I gave you a mind blowing orgasm, right?"

Clarke rolled her eyes at the comment but nodded "Yeah" she answered annoyed.

"Alright, so... If I said this we're even" That called the blonde tension and she lifted her head to look at Lexa, who took a deep breath and closed her eyes "You sure Niylah was you first time with a girl.

Clarke grinned wickedly "Is this a compliment what I'm hearing, Woods?"

Lexa opened her eyes with a huff before rolling her eyes "I said we were even" Clarke laughed and climbed off Lexa to lean on her back on the bed, but the brunette followed her resting her head above her boobs and pressing with a happy sigh.

Clarke chuckled "So it wasn't a lie that you are a boob girl, huh?"

"Oh, shut up... they're comfy" This time Clarke fully laughed.

After a minute of silent and yet another happy sigh from Lexa, Clarke asked "So... are you done?" _'Cause I'm not'_ she stopped from saying.

Lexa raised her head and looked at her with a smile "What me to make you come by only sucking you boobs?"

Clarke bit her lip, it sounded good, but she had other ideas on her mind "Maybe after a come by riding you abs" She raised her eyebrows and Lexa grinned at her before leaning on her back and moving Clarke on top on her.

The expend the next hours fucking like rabbits, Clarke discovering new thing that she definitely didn't want to stop doing, and Lexa discovering in which if tose things Clarke was amazing at- almost all of them, but she wasn't about to accept that.

The next morning when they both stepped out of the room for breakfast, Anya and Raven tested them non-stopping, one comment after another, till the breakfast ended and Clarke questioned how did Raven even finished her food.

They packed everything and headed to the bus, where professor Kane told them- for surprise of no one- that they would go to wherever the were supposed to go, and instead they'll be heading back to school.

Raven and Anya had decided to annoy only Clarke for the moment, which meant Lexa could be sitting outside the bus checking she hadn't forget anything, while the annoying couple of their best friend were one-armed hugging Clarke as they joked about what she did last night with Lexa.

"Guys, please, leave me alone"

"Uhm, I'm sorry but, oh, no! I'm not sorry" Anya started "you know what they say... Pay back's a bitch" she whispered on the blonde's ear and she groaned.

"Ah, shit! I forgot my charger"

"Did you even use it? I thought you mind wouldn't work after see Clarke's boobs" Lexa only raised her middle finger at the Latina before running back to the room.

She found the charger quickly and she hurried to the bus, but as she was exiting the room she almost crashed into Costia. They both stopped immediately and Lexa prepared herself for whatever comment her ex would do.

Surprisingly, Costia said nothing; she just turned around and headed in direction of her own room. Lexa watched her walk wide-eyed till she disappeared behind the door, she looked at her foots still in shock, before jumping in excitement, and doing a victory dance.

It seemed that Costia was finally over her, she would bothered her more, and all because she saw her about to have sex with Clarke. She couldn't be happier for doing it.

She ran back to the bus with a big smile on her face, once she saw her friends she slowed a bit, and the she saw Niylah approaching Clarke.

_'Well, Costia is no longer a problem thanks to Clarke... maybe I'll help her too'_

She ran right to Clarke, cupped both sides of her face and kissed passionately. The blonde was surprised but quickly returned the kiss and let herself be pushed back against the bus.

Once Lexa thought it was enough she backed off, still holding Clarke's face and she said "Never in my life I'd thought sleeping with you would fix my problems"

Just the Kane told them they could get in the bus and Lexa left the blonde leaning against the bus speechless, and climbed on the bus.

Raven approached her best friend with a grin "For much that I’d lot to test you about this... I have a whole bus ride back home to make out with mu hot girlfriend" the Latina kissed her best friend's forehead, which made the blonde frown before heading to the bus.

"But once we're home you're all mine" she yelled from the door of the bus.

At the same time, on the bus Lexa was explaining Anya her encounter with Costia and why she had kissed Clarke "Whoa, who would have thought sleeping with Blondie would stop the devil" Anya laughed as Lexa sighed happily.

"I'm free!" The brunette almost yelled as she bumped her fists in the air. When she opened her eyes she saw Raven approaching in their direction, this time the weren't sitting on the last row- the one with five seats- but on the penultimate row- where there were two separate double seats.

The Latina moved past Lexa and straddled Anya "Ah, what a shame I couldn't found more seats" she said just as Lexa moved to the other two seats at the other side of the corridor.

"What a shame, right?" Anya smirked as she put Raven closer and they started their make out session.

Lexa was too focused on her phone, so she didn't noticed Clarke sitting by her side till the blonde took her phone off her hands; Lexa didn't had time to frown when Clarke straddle her, and moved her hands to her neck.

"It happens that sleeping with you also solve my problems" she said flirtatiously.

"And our too!" Raven yelled from the other side, and they both frowned "You know, now whenever you're fighting you just have to fix it whit sex!" The Latina grinned just as Niylah walked to the last row.

Anya moved Raven's head so that they could continue kissing, and Lexa looked at Clarke "Did she tell you something?" she whispered.

Clarke nodded biting her lit to contain her smile "well... she thinks we're dating, but telling her we're not may or may not bring her flirtatious mode back, so..." she shrugged, right before rolling her hips on Lexa's

The brunette grinned as she pushed her close by the hips and they both leaned to kiss. They hated each other, that's a fact, but what also was a fact was that sex was amazing, so they could work it out, after all their best friend were practically married; they couldn't be fighting all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it, which part did you laugh wit or you just simply liked it.  
> Also let me know what would you like to read on Day 7 Free Day.  
> You can find me on tumblr @blu3haw4.  
> Thank for reading.


End file.
